


Baby Hotline

by EggmansGayLover (MarkingArt)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, minor language warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkingArt/pseuds/EggmansGayLover
Summary: Stone's been uncharacteristically quiet all day.  Robotnik just does what's necessary to get him to say why when things come to a head.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 133





	Baby Hotline

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be more cute and fluffy and less angsty but it is what it is. I hope y'all enjoy this! (Title by the Jack Stauber song by the same name)

He never expected to be calling a grown man ‘cute’. 

By all accounts, agent Stone shouldn’t be cute. He had a beard, his muscles were far bigger than Robotnik’s own. He could take down a room full of highly trained and deadly agents in seconds.

But here he was. Stone was holding two lattes in his hands, staring up at him with the most adorable puppy eyes he’d ever seen. Robotnik snarled and snatched one out of his hands. After taking a sip, he glared at the small man.

“Perfect, as always” There was that damn smile. It was bright enough to blind a weaker man. It was sweet enough to make a weaker man fall to his knees and beg for him to never  _ stop  _ smiling. But today there was something behind his eyes. They gleamed a little more brightly, a little more wetly. There was a tension in his cheek muscles. It was probably allergies. Spring was fast approaching.

It couldn’t have had anything to do with the meeting yesterday. The way the general had shouted and demeaned Stone, making jabs at his character to match the ones thrown at him by Robotnik. It was quite a theatrical shouting match, and the first time a client had targeted his agent instead of himself. But it couldn’t have bothered him; he was insulted by his boss all the time.

He slumped into his chair with a hum at the thought. He didn’t know why it had popped into his head. It did bring a certain discomfort in his chest. It took some nerve to disrespect his most prized agent, and the event was rather upsetting to the doctor. He gestured toward the corner, giving Stone a place to stand. He had taken on a bit of a kicked-puppy expression, which made Robotnik’s heart swell so violently he had to look away.

They stayed as they did every day for a few hours. Robotnik was busy drawing up blueprints for a new ship. He still didn’t have an established power source, but it was going to be an absolute beauty of a vessel and he was proud of it. The only thing he needed was to inspect the building materials to ensure they would work for this particular project.

“Make yourself useful and bring me that box of sheet metal in storage.” He could hear Stone inhale sharply, and he turned back just in time to see him nod with less enthusiasm than usual and scurry off.

He turned back to his work, inspecting the final lines of the blueprint with a precision that came with decades of perfect work. Just as he rested his tablet pen on his desk, Stone came ambling back in.

Loud huffs of effort could be heard from across the yawning expanse of the lab. Maybe that box was heavier than Robotnik had anticipated; Stone was too strong to be struggling like that on anything light.

“Hey, just put it down over there. I didn’t know it was that-” Stone let out a near-silent gasp as he tumbled to the ground. The weight of the box had overcome him, and he couldn’t recover as he stumbled over a ridge on the ground.

The box went careening, luckily it was sealed tightly. It was unclear whether the disturbingly loud  _ thud _ that resounded through the lab came from Stone or the box hitting the ground. Stone lay on the ground for a few seconds, completely still.

Robotnik almost startled himself when Stone jumped to his feet suddenly. There was that grin again. But it didn’t make the doctor feel warm and fuzzy inside like it usually did. It was far too strained, and wobbled in a way that made Robotnik want to look away.

“Im okay! I- I’m sorry- I’ll get this box where it needs to go right away, doctor!” He choked out, scrambling to pick up the box again. Strangely, he kept his face pointedly out of Robotnik’s view as he placed the box in the corner. He returned to his post without a word. Also unusual. Stone was rather chatty usually, especially about his blueprints. To think of it, he hadn’t attempted small talk all day. How odd. Robotnik turned back to the blueprints for one more look-over.

He stiffened at a small sound coming from behind him. A wet… sniffle. What the hell? He swiveled back and peered around the lab. Another, quieter one directed his ears to agent Stone. Was he sick? It was too dark in his corner for him to properly see him.

“Are you feeling alright, agent? I told you not to come in if you’re sick.” There was no response. Only a muffled whimper, which piqued his concern even more. He turned on the overhead lights, standing from his chair and striding over to get a closer look. 

He froze as soon as he was close enough to see his agent’s face.

Fat tears rolled down the man’s face, which was scrunched in an effort to stay quiet. Intense hiccuping breaths wracked his frame ferociously. He looked down and away from Robotnik, a hand coming up to cover his face shamefully. The man’s iron heart warmed, and cracked. It was almost painful to see such a pitiful sight. His adorable agent so upset.

“I-I’m sorry- I don’t know what’s come over me, p- please excuse me to the bathroom for a moment.” Before he could dash away, a hand darted out to grab his wrist. Robotnik pulled his hand away from his face, revealing a deep blush on Stone’s face. He finally met his eyes. They were pleading. ‘ _ Please don’t humiliate me'  _ they screamed.

Robotnik wasn’t quite so cruel.

“What’s wrong with you?” He shook his head violently, fresh tears flying away from his face. 

“It’s silly, don’t-don’t worry about it, please. I just need a moment to collect myself and then I’ll be as good as new.” Robotnik sighed. He needed to know what was wrong. He couldn’t have his best agent hurting. 

He was brought back to a time when he was young. A bully at school had stolen his lunch money and spit on him with the utterance of a slur souring his lips. He went home to the orphanage barely holding back tears.

When he refused to tell anybody why he was lashing out at anyone who dared speak to him, his favorite staff member had sat on the floor in front of him. He sneered at her, but she only pulled him into her lap and stroked his hair until he was calm enough to talk.

He exhaled slowly. He would do what he needed to.

As he lowered himself to the floor, Stone momentarily ceased his silent crying in confusion.

“W-What are you-” The hand still gripping his wrist pulled him down to fall onto Robotnik’s lap. He sputtered as he was rearranged to sit with his back to Robotnik’s chest, who had scooted back to lean against the wall. He was tense and stiff. That wouldn’t do.

He carded his hand through his short, perfectly groomed hair. The agent involuntarily relaxed, beginning to sniffle again.

“Now. Tell me what’s wrong.” He took a deep, trembling breath.

They both jumped at the loud sob that left him. It seemed the dam had broken, and he began to blubber uncontrollably, wiping away tears only for them to be immediately replaced by twice as many.

“I’m so- I’m so useless!” He heaved out breathlessly.  _ What? _

“Don’t be stupid, agent. Where is this coming from?” He sobbed harder.

“The general, yesterday. He was right! I’m just- I’m so useless…” Robotnik thought hard about what the man had said. 

_ Stone smirked at the men shouting at each other. His doctor’s intelligence had been undermined, and the general’s fragile masculinity had been threatened. One could tell what had happened beyond that point. _

_ The agent had zoned out, simply appreciating Robotnik’s intensity from a safe distance of two feet to his right. He only tuned in when he heard his name. _

_ “What’s his name- agent Stone? What’s he even doing here? He’s just a glorified babysitter! Hell, he’s probably slowing you down. Why do you keep him around if you can’t even stand someone reasonable? He’s useless to you. Why don’t you just do your job without using more of the government’s money than you need?” Robotnik had simply sneered and commented on his choice of pornography, ignoring his jab at Stone. _

“Agent Stone… You don’t actually believe him, do you? Don’t be ridiculous _. _ ” Stone only brought up a hand to roughly cup his mouth, eyes screwing shut. Robotnik’s gut twisted. This wasn’t working. He couldn’t bear to see his adorable agent like this any longer. He wanted to see that brilliant smile, those eager puppy eyes.

What was he doing wrong? He absently massaged Stone’s scalp, perking up at the way he collapsed against his chest. Maybe… maybe he needed to be  _ softer. _

“Aban… it’s ok. You’re very important around here, remember that.” He rested his chin atop Stone’s head, beginning to hum softly. Just like that woman at the orphanage all those years ago.

Stone’s loud sobs had quieted, leaving him with soft hiccuping inhales. He still trembled harshly, but was no longer curled in on himself. His legs had relaxed and his back met Robotnik’s chest with no space between them.

He froze as he felt Stone shift on top of him. He nuzzled the top of his head into Robotnik’s chin, who found himself holding back tears of his own. God, he was adorable.

His humming had pitched higher in his effort to remain calm and not squeal like a child gushing over a puppy.

“Thank you, doctor. I- I’m just having an emotional day, I’m so sorry to bother you like this.”

“Oh, shut up. I wouldn’t be trying to help you if I didn’t want to.” His face felt warm, and suddenly he was endlessly grateful of the fact that Stone couldn’t see it. 

When his hiccups had become no more than the occasional sniffle, Stone moved to stand. But arms wrapped around his waist stopped him.

“Stay like this. Just for a moment. For me.” There was that smile. He would do anything to make sure that smile never dimmed again.


End file.
